Just a Kiss
by corrodedstar
Summary: Yullen one-shot. The feel of Road's kiss still troubles Allen, but he doesn't tell Kanda because as much as he hates to admit it, Kanda probably won't even bothered by it ... right?


**Summary:** The feel of Road's kiss still troubles Allen, but he doesn't tell Kanda because as much as he hates to admit it, Kanda probably won't even bothered by it ... right?

Yullen One-shot

This is based on the DGM Reverse novels, volume 3 story one (Rou Fa's story). It doesn't really matter if you haven't read that, though. All you need to know is that it takes place after the Ark and the Level 4 Demon thing. If you remember, Road randomly kisses Allen in the middle of the Ark... arc.

Lolk, it's sorta short. And so. much. fluffay~

* * *

><p><em>Just A Kiss<em>

_..._

_It's just a kiss_.

Allen licked his lips, trying to erase the sensation of Road's cold, soft mouth against his. Was that how a kiss was supposed to feel? He didn't know; he'd never been kissed before. Kanda had never tried, and he had never dared to ask.

"It didn't mean anything. It's not like I have time to worry about this," he muttered to himself. "I should try to figure out what to do about the '14th.'" Because if he let the "14th" take over, he wouldn't be able to save Akuma or destroy the Earl or talk to and fight with his friends... or see Kanda. Not to mention, he hadn't been able to spend any time with Kanda since Link had started following him around. It wasn't as if Kanda had ever let him do anything other than hug him, grudgingly, but Allen missed the feel of Kanda's slightly rough, warm skin, and he missed running his fingers through Kanda's smooth long hair.

"I wonder if he's feeling lonely," he murmured with a sigh. Kanda's face never seemed to change, and his back was always perfectly straight. If he was lonely, he never showed it. Sometimes Allen couldn't resist childishly irritating him for the sheer sake of knowing that he could affect Kanda, just a little, even though none of his murmured words and soft touches ever seemed to. Kanda probably never woke up in the middle of the night feeling suddenly cold and empty, never felt his chest tighten suddenly with an irrational desire to see the person he loved. That was the proud, strong Kanda Yuu that Allen loved, after all, but still…

His lips were still tingling with a strange and lingering cold. He rubbed at them vigorously. _It's just a kiss_.

…

Kanda gritted his teeth, emitting a murderous aura, but none of the people around him seemed to notice. Directed by Bookman, three of the science division members had baited Kanda with soba and tied him up, and he was still brooding over how to most painfully torture them to death for the offense.

"Oh, it's Rou Fa!" Jiji, a transfer from the Asian Branch and one of the soon-to-be victims of Kanda's revenge, smiled. He wouldn't be smiling for long. Kanda looked at the girl who had just arrived, a flustered Chinese girl with glasses. He thought he remembered Allen talking about someone like that before... for some reason, he felt a sudden irritation well up inside.

"What are you doing?" Rou Fa squeaked, alarmed. At least she had the sense to be scared.

"Bookman asked us to make a hair growth potion so that he can have hair like Kanda's," one of the scientists explained, touching Kanda's hair lightly.

Kanda whipped his head around violently, hissing. "Bastard, what do you think you're doing?" The feel of someone else's fingers in his hair was sickening. "Disgusting freaks… Whatever you do is useless since that old man's scalp is already dried out." The last part was muttered venomously under his breath, but somehow Bookman heard him anyways and punched him.

"Oh, by the way, Rou Fa, what're you doing at Headquarters?" Jiji asked, unperturbed.

"A-Ah, I'm here to find Walker…" she stammered, her face turning red. Kanda scowled.

Jiji, the incurable bastard that he was, laughed. "Oh, I see. Did you come here especially to see Allen?" _Shut up, shut up, shut up._

"U-um, well…" _Damn girls and their weird crushes. As if having Lenalee around weren't enough._

"Did you bring along some dango, too?" _Shut up, bastard. There's the cafeteria for that._

"N-no, that's not it! I, uh, became a proper member of the Science Department, so I wanted to greet him properly…" _Damn right you did._

Bookman snorted and muttered, "That guy sure is popular." Kanda could have sworn that the panda looked at him for a second, but perhaps he was just being paranoid.

"Eh?" Rou Fa looked up, surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you a secret that I heard from Lavi," the old man said, a hint of delight in his voice. This time, Kanda was positive that he looked his way. "Allen was kissed by one of the girls in the Noah clan! On the lips!" Kanda froze.

"K-kiss?" Rou Fa looked like she was about to faint. For once, Kanda couldn't blame her. He thought he felt his own head spinning.

"Aw, don't be so traumatized, Rou Fa. A first kiss is neglected in a lot of stories anyways," Jiji said with a snicker in his voice. The bastard seriously did not know how to shut up. Kanda scowled. Now that he said that, it was the bean sprout's first kiss, wasn't it?

"After all..." Jiji's annoying voice started again. "Did you know? Kanda's first kiss was with me!" He grinned as if he had just said something monumental.

At that statement, Kanda nearly choked. "What the f— Shut up, bastard!" He shouted as he strained against the ropes, but his outraged yells were ignored by the science team.

One of the other scientists – damn them _all_ – nodded smugly. "Yeah, Jiji was really drunk that time, and when Kanda just happened to pass by, he got all excited and kissed the poor kid."

"Oh, but a kiss between men doesn't count, so it's fine!" Jiji added in a hurry. Kanda gritted his teeth. This guy was just _asking_ for death.

"That was when Kanda was thirteen, wasn't it? Poor kid."

_Snap._

Alarmed at the noise, the scientists turned to look at Kanda.

"You bastards…" Kanda's hiss carried an uncharacteristically sadistic edge. The ropes, the only things that had stood between the science team and death, were loose at his feet.

"Oh! K-Kanda! You got yourself free…" Jiji laughed nervously. _This_ time, he was scared.

"Try saying one more word, bastard. You must have prepared for death already, right? Since you were happily saying all that bullshit…" His voice was low, but it was far more menacing than any yell or shout that he had uttered thus far, and Mugen's cold steel glinted threateningly in his hands as if to underscore his point.

"C-calm down! I—"

He was ignored.

_Crash!_

…

"So this is where you were, huh?"

Allen looked up at the sound of Kanda's disgruntled voice, surprised. He got to his feet slowly in the darkness as he wiped the back of his hand against his lips in what seemed like a casual motion.

"How did you find me? I didn't tell anyone where I was going. Link's probably looking for me now, anyways."

Kanda snorted. "You're just predictable."

"You mean, you know me so well that you can find me no matter what, right?" Allen smiled, but Kanda could tell that the smile was strained.

"Stupid bean sprout. Stop smiling like that. It's irritating."

"What? That's rude." Allen huffed as he rubbed at his lips. Again.

"Does it bother you that much?" Kanda scowled.

"Being called irritating? Of cou—"

"Being kissed."

Silence. Kanda waited impatiently.

"Oh," Allen said finally. "You heard?"

"When?" He asked tersely.

Allen half-smiled and laughed weakly. "In the Ark. You were occupied with Skin. Although, you know, it's not like I mind that much or anything, it's just that… it was a bit shocking, I guess. But it's just a kiss, after all. I mean, it's not like I can still feel it or anything…" He stopped. He was starting to babble. Why was it so difficult to lie in front of Kanda? "I—"

He was cut short by the sudden feel Kanda's warm, slightly rough lips against his. His eyes widened and, surprised, he stumbled back and was only saved from falling by Kanda's grasp. A breathless "Oh," was all he managed to say.

"Agh, just shut up," Kanda turned his face away. In the dim light, though, Allen thought that there was a faint flush of red on his face.

"Did you really mind? About Road, that is."

"What? What kind of stupid question is that, bean sprout?" His voice was agitated. Allen couldn't remember ever seeing him like that before.

"Can… can I kiss you?" He asked tentatively, only half expecting rejection.

"Wha—? You...!" Kanda was definitely flustered. Allen stared in disbelief.

"If it's already like this, there's no reason to refuse, right?"

"Tch, fine!" His face became even redder, though it was hard to tell in the half-light.

Slowly, Allen reached up to wrap his arms around Kanda's neck and pull him in. Their lips locked, the taste of warmth passing in between. In a single moment, it was as if he had never felt the sensation of Road's cool lips.

"Kanda, I love you." A soft whisper that brushed against Kanda's ear.

"Agh, whatever." He muttered, but his voice didn't have its usual edge. "Damn it, I look so stupid right now."

With a smile, Allen kissed Kanda's flushed cheek. "That's okay. Just promise that you won't let anyone else see you like this."

"Obviously. Stupid bean sprout. What are you smiling so much for, anyways?"

He was smiling. Not his usual smile, but one that crossed his entire face and lit up his eyes. "I can't help it—I'm just happy."

Kanda mumbled something, but it was incoherent. Allen blinked.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Shut up!" He looked away again. "I just said that it looks better than your earlier face, okay?"

"Yeah…" He ran his fingers through Kanda's silky hair, the familiar smoothness making him smile all over again.

"It doesn't feel gross when you touch it," Kanda murmured to himself.

Allen tilted his head, not understanding. But that didn't really matter right now. "I missed you," he whispered.

"Yeah."

For a single moment, they were the only people in the world, surrounded by silence and darkness that enveloped them and hid them. The night breeze was cold, but the room was somehow warm. Only the faint sound of breathing hung in the air.

Regretfully, Allen pulled away. "Link will be looking for me. If I stay away for too long, he'll get suspicious. Anyways, I have to go to the conference room to do some paperwork."

Kanda's hand brushed against his face one last time. "Don't take too long, stupid bean sprout."

Allen let Kanda's fingers pull away slowly before he stood up with a sigh, heading for the door, still not completely convinced that everything hadn't just been a dream.

_It's just a kiss_.

The warmth of Kanda's touch still lingered on his skin. He brought his fingertips to his lips lightly, unable to suppress a sudden surge of happiness.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Link's irritated voice snapped him out of his reverie. The officer noticed his wide smile and raised an eyebrow. "Did something good happen?"

Allen laughed. "Yeah."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sigh. Not really my best work, I think. Feels kinda choppy and rushed... it's just an idea I had. =P Since I'm focusing on writing Dissonant Tunes, I didn't really spend that much time on this. So, sorry. Kanda acts sorta... overdone. But I kinda like it anyways. Bookman is weirdly OOC, just a bit... I swear that's what he says in the original, though. I just... pulled it out of context a bit. xD

Btw, this is a one-shot, so there's only one chapter. There was some confusion over that in my other one-shot, Target, and I'd feel bad if people waited for chapters that will never come... Yeah.

Anyways, hoped you liked~ xD And please review. :3


End file.
